1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to window coverings and more particularly to shutters or louvers for windows, and still more particularly to such apparatus for Palladian-style windows.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various louvers and shutters are discussed in the background of a prior art U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,837 issued Jun. 8, 1993 to Cleaver et al. That particular patent discloses and describes a system whereby all louvers in a window or door covering assembly are operable simultaneously by an arrangement of pinions and gear racks whereby, upon turning one of the louvers to provide the amount of closure desired, the rest of the louvers turn simultaneously in synchronism with them.
Palladian-style windows, which are increasingly popular, and shuttering for them, as well as simultaneous synchronized closing and opening of them, is desirable. The present invention is addressed to that need.